


Blood Ties (Ziall Horlik)

by ziallfiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blood Bond, Blood Fetish, Blood Kink, Blood Lust, Blood Play, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Breeding, Fantasy, Gay Sex, Haematomania, LGBT, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Rimming, Spanking, Thrall - Freeform, Top Zayn, Vampirism, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Ziall Horalik - Freeform, Ziall Horlik, bare backing, blood hound, donor, one direction - Freeform, ziall moran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallfiles/pseuds/ziallfiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall was mostly normal, and attended a mostly normal college</p><p>It was his second year of studying music, and a new kid came to the school.</p><p>His name was Zayn.</p><p>He soon became the new talk on the grounds with his silver hair, and many, many tattoos.</p><p>Zayn seemed normal, other than the part where he was drop dead gorgeous</p><p>Fortunately for Niall, everything wasn't what it seemed to be.</p><p>Zayn was strange, and Niall couldn't figure out what Zayn could have possibly been hiding from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zayn

What an unusual name.

"You can sit wherever" our lecturer stated

My eyes met the dazzling amber pair that had been looking over all of us

They stopped on me for a second, filling with curiosity, as if he were asking to sit with me

I simply smiled, fighting back a blush as the silver haired boy made his way towards me

He sat beside me, and placed his bag on the ground. I glanced at him, waiting for him to acknowledge me with even a simple hello

I waited, and when he didn't speak, I chose to instead

"Hi" I said softly

He looked up, his eyes meeting mine again. His eyes seemed to hold some sort of playful tone to the colour, that almost made me swoon

"Hello" he spoke with his voice soft yet strong

"I'm Niall" I gulped "Zayn, right?"

"Right" he nodded

"It's a pleasure to meet you"

A smile played on his lips, and once I offered my hand it turned smug

"The pleasure is all mine" he murmured lowly

I felt my heart start to race, watching that playful attitude begin to dance in his eyes. I could hear my heart beat in my ears, and even feel it in my hands. I just hoped Zayn couldn't hear it, otherwise I was going to be extremely embarrassed

I felt my cheeks start to heat, and he cocked his head, his smug smile widening a little

"Have I embarrassed you?" He asked

"I... N-no" I stuttered out "not at all"

"It's cute when you blush" he said softly, a single fingertip tapping almost silently against the table "I might have to make you do that more often"

I felt my blush redden, and he chuckled hotly, his playful eyes making me break into a sweat

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine" he almost taunted

I felt my hair stand on end. And that's when I knew, there was more to Zayn than what I was seeing


	2. Chapter 2

Last week for me had been both a pleasure and torturing all at the same time.

That new boy sat next to me each day, and would sit in silence until I spoke to him. And he'd shamelessly flirt with me till we went separate ways

"Hey" I mumbled quietly, to the silver haired boy who's Amber eyes had been set on me since the door

I sat beside him, and he grinned widely "Hello, Niall"

I huffed a little, roughly dropping my books onto the table, and practically slamming my bag to the ground before slouching into my chair

"Are you alright?" He asked, hushing his voice

"Mhm" I simply hummed in agreement

"You look a little angry" he stated seriously "did somebody say or do something nasty to you?"

"No" I said "I'm not angry"

"You sound angry" the familiar playful smile was clear on his lips

"I'm not mad" I grunted "shove off"

"Would a date make it better?" He smiled at me tauntingly

"You're not funny" I snapped

"I'm not trying to be" he flashed an innocent toothy grin "I'd just like to take you out on a date"

"Ha ha" I gave the most sarcastic response I could

"It's not a joke, Niall"

I let my eyes finally look at him, and I sighed annoyed "fine, one date"

"Wonderful" he smiled softly "where would you like to go, and what would you like to do?"

"I don't care" I instantly waved him off

"Alright, I guess it's my decision then" he remained calmer than I was used to

"Don't pick something shit" I muttered

"Well it couldn't possibly be shit if you're there, now could it?" He spoke carelessly

It took me a moment, but when I processes his words I grit my teeth at him, making him flash me another charming smile

"Don't start" I warned

"Or what?"

I gulped, slightly frightened and turned on by his suddenly angry and rough voice

"Or... Nothing" I strained my voice

"You're obnoxious, do you know that?" He muttered, clearly now annoyed with me being in a mood

"I'm not obnoxious"

"Yes you are. Not only that, but you're being rude for absolutely no reason" he said "if you don't like me, then fucking say so"

Hearing him curse made my stomach knot. This was the first time I'd ever heard a word like that come from his mouth

"I... I do like you" I mumbled awkwardly, feeling my cheeks heat

He seemed happy to hear that, and rest his chin on one hand, cocking his head in a playful manner

"That's my boy" he laughed softly

I blushed harder, making him laugh a little louder

"Give me your number" now he sounded much happier

"Alright" I mumbled still embarrassed

He handed me an old phone, and I typed in my phone number, saving it as Ni

I handed my phone to Zayn, and he frowned at the moment, as if he were looking for the buttons on my touch screen

He pressed on a box, and began to type into the phone.

I just waited, still in a slight grump because I hadn't had breakfast or lunch today.

He handed me my phone back, and I heard myself gasp before I could stop it

Mine

That's what he chose to call himself in my phone?

"Is there a problem, Niall?" Zayn asked

"No um... No" I struggled to get out the words

"I think I'll take you to dinner" Zayn completely changed the topic "because I'm starving"

"Then eat now"

"I don't eat much in front of people"

"How come?"

"Self conscious, people don't like it" he behaved as though he had a list of reasons

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm hungry as well"

"Then I definitely need to feed you" he chuckled, a mischievous look in his eyes "we can both eat"

"Why would only one of us eat?" I finally cracked a smile

"Try and look nice tonight" He completely ignored my question "not that you really have to try anyway"

"But-"

"That outfit is good"

I looked down at my clothing, frowning

These are the plainest clothes I own

He's hitting on me again!

Damn!

"Same for you" was all I could manage


	3. Chapter 3

My phone pinged around 6 o'clock.

Mine: I'm waiting outside

I made my way downstairs with only my phone and keys in hand, feeling my heart start to race

I hope I looked nice enough.

I was wearing black skinny jeans and a button up with some black shoes.

I opened up the door, knowing the person knocking would be Zayn

My eyes widened when I saw him, and I instantly felt my stomach somersault at the gorgeous sight

"Evening" he spoke kindly

"Hi" I couldn't stop myself from grinning "I just need to say goodbye to my parents, you should come and meet them"

"Alright" he smiled, not moving from where he stood

"Come on" I waved him towards me

"Huh?" He asked confused

"You need to come in" I laughed "come inside"

"Oh" he took a step into the house, closing the door behind him "of course"

He followed after me, my eyes glancing once more at the clad leather jacket he wore

"Mom!" I called

"Kitchen!"

I made sure Zayn was following me, his eyes looked over the interior of my house

"You have a dog?" He seemed bothered by that

"Do you want to meet him?" I teased

"Definitely not" he spoke harshly "I do not like dogs at all"

I just rolled my eyes. He's so fussy.

"This is Zayn" I spoke as we made our way into the kitchen

"Zayn?" My mom seemed surprised to see the boy behind me

"Hello" Zayn said warmly "you must be Niall's mother"

"You didn't tell me you were going to dinner with a boy" my mom teased me

"I uh... I forgot" I lied awkwardly "We're going to go now-"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Zayn" she smiled, shaking his hand "I must say, it's unfortunate that I haven't heard much about you. But I suppose that's just Niall being shy"

"Niall is shy?" Zayn asked, seeming confused by this

"Only about some things" my mom beamed "I must say, you're very handsome, Niall is very lucky"

"Mom" I grit

"Thank you Mrs Horan" Zayn said warmly "you're very beautiful, I can see where Niall gets his genetics from"

She blushed at that, laughing to try play off that she was flattered

"Oh, thank you so much" she spoke flustered "you two enjoy your dinner"

"I'll have him back by midnight" Zayn promised

"Okay, have fun both of you!"

*

"I can see where Niall gets his genetics from?" I asked Zayn

He didn't answer, and instead continued driving

"Zayn"

"Zayn"

"Zayn"

"What do you want, Niall?" He practically snapped

"Nothing, don't worry" I didn't bother anymore

"I was thinking, you know"

"Sorry" I muttered

"You don't have to apologise" He said softly "but chanting my name becomes annoying. Try touching me next time"

"Okay" I already felt guilty

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah" I mumbled

"You don't sound alright. Have I upset you?"

"No"

"I'm sorry, Niall" he frowned "I wasn't trying to be rude to you"

"I know, it's okay"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" I nodded

"That's good"

He soon pulled up outside of a restaurant with fancy tables that I could see through the windows

Thankfully the attire of the customers didn't seem overly formal, which mean Zayn and I would hopefully fit in

He offered his arm for me to hold, but I quietly declined, choosing to ignore the disappointment on his face

He stood tall beside me "are you worried about people staring"

"No"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Then why won't you take my arm?"

"I just don't want to"

"You can let it go once we're inside"

I looked up at him for a moment, blushing as I wrapped my hand around his bicep

It moved us closer, and as Zayn grasped the door to the restaurant I quickly let go, stuffing my hands in my pockets

He didn't react to that, and instead walked ahead of me, telling a waiter his name and that he had reserved a table for two

I walked behind Zayn, my eyes briefly looking at everyone we passed, even though my eyes were half looking down

I felt self conscious all of a sudden, due to Zayn drawing so much attention to himself by simply walking

It felt like forever till we sat down, when I knew it had only been a few seconds. I could feel eyes on me, and I knew it was because I was with Zayn

"Is this okay?" He asked

"Yes" I got out a little too quickly

He raised an eyebrow, and called over a waiter

"Yes?" The waiter asked, her eyes eagerly looking at Zayn's body

"I hate to be a bother, but could my date and I possibly get a table further away from everybody else? It would be preferable for it to be away from every one else's line of sight as well"

"Sure" she nodded "come with me"

I looked up from the table, my eyes meeting Zayn's amber ones

How did he know?

I followed after him, my eyes looking at the back of his boots as we were taken to another table

I felt a little more at ease being away from everyone else who wouldn't stop staring at us, but also nervous because now it really was just Zayn and I

"Take your time with the menu" he said kindly

I glanced up at him, feeling myself smile at the sight of his own

"Thank you" I said softly

"Anything for you, Niall"


	4. Chapter 4

Our food was finally placed on the table, I couldn't help but frown at the bloody steak in Zayn's plate

I felt a little angry and upset all at once. I was an animal lover, and I didn't eat much meat due to that. I had more of an issue with the sight of blood on food because to me it just looked freshly killed and that was all I could think about

I looked down at my chicken wrap, knowing that I probably looked like I was on a diet

Zayn ate in silence, putting large chunks into his mouth. I watched, my stomach churning a little as I watched the blood stain the inside of his lips

How can he eat steak like that?

His eyes met mine for a moment, and I quickly dropped my gaze

"Niall" he called softly

I chose not to answer, and continued chewing my food

"What's the matter?" He asked "you're eyeing me more than usual"

"Nothing" I mumbled "I'm just watching you"

"Why?"

"I'm not used to seeing steak like yours"

He seemed interested by my answer "and that makes you want to watch me?"

"How cooked is it?" I asked curiously

"Blue rare"

"Blue rare?" I hadn't ever heard of that before

"Yes" he nodded "only cooked on the very outside. Red the entire way through"

"Oh" I nodded "doesn't it just taste like blood though?"

"I suppose it does"

"And you like that?"

"I do"

"Oh"

"Oh?" He asked curiously, obviously aware that I was bothered

"Don't worry" I said softly

He let it go, and asked me how my own food was

"It's nice" I mumbled out "but I don't really eat meat"

"I didn't know that, I'm sorry. You must hate this"

"No it's nice" I insisted "but next time can we... Eat somewhere with vegetarian food?"

"If you'd like" he seemed to cringe a little

"We can take turns" I offered "every second date is vegetarian. The rest we can go to places where there's meat and-"

"Every second date?" He asked "you want to go on more dates?"

"I... I thought you did"

"I would love to go on more dates with you" he chuckled "but the question is, would you like to go out with me again?"

"Yes" I said firmly "yes I would"

"Next date will not include meat" he smiled "the one after, will"

I nodded, feeling a little excited about the fact that despite clearly not eating vegetarian food, he was happy to take me to a vegetarian place anyway

We finished our dinner, and spoke for hours. We got to know each other properly, and then we went back to his house

He had a black cat, who I thought was really cute despite being so antisocial towards us both

"That's Hesperia" Zayn got out

I nodded, and followed him towards his kitchen. His house was large, a lot larger than mine.

What surprise me the most was that he lived alone. Which meant he must be relatively wealthy

He opened a silver fridge in the kitchen, and handed me a beer. I thanked him and opened it, not hesitating to drink from it

Zayn had one of his own, and over time both of us began to drink more and more

I was definitely tipsy, but I was sober enough to know what I was doing

Zayn and I were in his room, laying on the bed while he had a cigarette beside me

I just lay quietly, looking up at the glow in the dark stars on the roof

"Are you afraid of the dark?" I asked

Zayn simply smiled "I used to be"

"So why the stars?"

"They were here when I bought the place" he replied "I like them, so I bought more"

"Oh" I smiled at the thought of Zayn staring in wonder at the glow in the dark stars the first night he stayed here

"Do you like them?"

"I do"

"I like them too"

He flicked the ash of his cigarette into the ashtray beside him once more before putting it out altogether

"Niall"

"Yeah?" I asked, smiling

"I like you"

"I like you as well" I said honestly

"I thought so"

"I thought so too" I smiled, glad we both were aware of our feelings for each other

"Thank you for agreeing to go on a date with me tonight"

"Thank you for taking me on the date" I said softly "I really did have fun"

"I'm sorry again, I wish I'd known you were a vegetarian"

"I'm not a vegetarian" I laughed "I just don't like meat much"

"Oh" he said "so your dinner was okay?"

"It was wonderful" I said softly

He cupped my chin, staring at me for a moment. My eyes stared back into his, and I knew that whatever was about to happen tonight I wanted to happen, no matter how far we would and wouldn't go

He pressed his lips softly to mine, making me move my own hand to cradle his face as his hand slipped to my waist

His lips were soft, but his kiss was rough

He brought one of my legs around his hips, grinding on me softly

I couldn't help but ball his hair in a fist, not used to the feeling of even being kissed

My breath was shaking, and I couldn't stop making noises. It was half whimpers and half moans, I tried my best to keep quiet, but I just couldn't

He was quiet, only the sound of his even breaths leaving his lips

His tongue slipped into my mouth, his hand gripping the back of my thigh as he pulled me closer to his body

I kissed him back, too lost in the moment to even care that I was probably doing an awful job at this

He gripped my backside with one hand, pulling at one side. His fingers being close to my entrance made my body erupt in goosebumps as I became even more turned on

"Z-Zayn" I whimpered, his lips sucking at my neck "Zayn, please"

He began to leave a hickey, but right as his teeth grazed my skin he pulled away and got off the bed completely

I sat up, feeling like I'd done something wrong

I didn't say anything, I just let my gaze fall to my lap, worried that Zayn wasn't going to talk to me anymore

"We shouldn't do this" he muttered "not now"

"Okay" I said softly


	5. Chapter 5

Zayn drove me home in silence. I spent the entire ride staring out the window, too uncomfortable to even try speak, let alone look at him

Soon he pulled up outside my house, and we both got out the car, Zayn following me from behind

"I am sorry" he said softly

"It's okay" I offered a small smile

"I don't want to rush things... That's all" he smiled "I really didn't want to stop but... I had to"

"Why?"

"I just... I want it to be special, y'know?" Zayn asked "that and you made it pretty clear that you're a virgin"

"Oh"

"No, it's not a bad thing" he said kindly "I just... Either way I would've wanted to wait for you"

"I was ready" I said awkwardly

"No I could tell" he chuckled "I just... I like you, and I want to take things a little slow y'know? I have a lot of respect for you, and stuff like sex is intimate. I don't think you should sleep with someone if they don't mean anything to you"

"Thank you, that's really, really sweet" I whispered, blushing

"Anything for you" he repeated the same lines he had at dinner

"Thank you so much for tonight" I smiled "I had an amazing time"

"So did I" Zayn beamed "I'm definitely taking you on another date"

"Vegetarian food though" I reminded him

"Of course"

He walked me to the front door, and I turned around, smiling at him

"Goodnight, Niall"

"Goodnight" I mumbled

He leant down, and kissed me softly, making my hands cup his face. We kissed for a little bit, and then pulled apart, Zayn biting his lip

"You look absolutely stunning" he said "sweet dreams, baby"

"You look amazing in that jacket" I said, knowing he could hear me swooning

He laughed, and kissed me once more, before going back to his car and going home. I unlocked the door, and saw my mom eating steak

"Nice, mom" I said sarcastically

"You're home early" she said "and I was hungry"

"Alright" I chuckled

"How was your date?"

"It was nice, it was really, really nice" I said, unable to hide my smile

"So you like him then?"

"I think so" I said quietly

"He likes you too?"

"He does"

"That's lucky then" she smiled proudly "I think you two would be perfect together"

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow "if I recall correctly you hit on him the second he greeted you"

"He's hot" she gave me a wicked grin 

"He is, isn't he?" I laughed

"Keep ahold of that one" she said "I can imagine he's got a queue of people just waiting to snatch him up"

I frowned at her words. Were there really people tailing Zayn and wanting to be in a relationship with him?

Sure he was hot, but I hadn't really seen or heard him speak to anyone other than me. It didn't make sense to me that people who didn't even know him were wanting to date him

Hell, I didn't have any interest in dating him up until tonight. 

Maybe that was why people wanted him. He was dazzling to look at, super hot, had the most gorgeous eyes, and even looked a little rebellious with his hand tattoos

I shouldn't be so paranoid. If there was a chance that he could end up with someone else, he wouldn't have taken me out to dinner, nor would he have agreed to more dates, and then kissed me tonight.

I was locked into the relationship zone, and that made me very happy.


	6. Chapter 6

When I went to uni that morning, my eyes found the familiar leather jacket from last night

Zayn stood with two girls, talking with that wicked smile of his on his face

I gulped, wondering if maybe he was flirting with them. Both girls seemed to be absolutely swooning, and I was positive that he was aware of it.

He continued to speak to them, and I just stood aimlessly in the middle of the footpath watching. He continued to speak with them, and kissed the brunette's cheek before walking away

Maybe I was wrong.

Maybe Zayn was keeping his tabs open for whoever asked for him first.

The thought of having to compete with someone else made me feel a little flat. Who was I kidding? I can't compete with a girl, let alone one like that.

I just gave a sigh, and began to walk to class.

I couldn't help but frown at Zayn who smiled brightly at me

"You look gorgeous today" he instantly complimented me

"Thanks" I mumbled, hating myself for blushing when I was supposed to be mad at him

He smiled widely, the way he had at those girls outside

"Even more gorgeous than yesterday" he chuckled

I took the opportunity to scowl at him, making him cutely tilt his head in confusion

"Is something wrong?" He asked with curious eyes

"No" I lied

"This is the second day in a row you've been grumpy" he said playfully "do I have to take you on another date?"

"No, no thank you"

"Well why not?"

"Because I'm not here to be fucked about by you" I snapped

"Fucked about?" He frowned "who's doing that?"

"You are"

"That's news to me" he smiled warmly "last I checked-"

"Last I checked, you're not supposed to flirt with other people when you're thinking of dating someone. It's called cheating"

"What are you talking about?" He laughed

"Those girls outside"

His smile faltered "I wasn't hitting on them"

"Like hell you weren't"

"I would not do that to you" he said, sounding a little angry "what exactly do you take me for? Some lying asshole?"

He swore. He was definitely angry

"I don't know, but you're giving me reason to believe that you are lying to me"

"You're very paranoid, you know that?"

"How am I paranoid?"

"Because I spoke to some girls before I got here, I'm interested in them now instead of you? Are you aware of how silly you sound?"

"You weren't innocently talking to them, you were flirting"

"No I wasn't"

"Yes you were"

"Niall-"

"Don't even try to deny it. You endlessly hit on me remember? I know your facial expressions when you're flirting"

He seemed shocked for a second, but then went back to his calm self

"Stop being so insecure" He muttered "it's very off putting"

"Like I care"

"You do care"

"Not if I have two or more people to compete with. I'm not taking part in this 'who can Zayn get first' game or your 'who do I like most' game either. I'm not some sort of game piece for you to play with. You either see me or you don't"

"I am seeing you"

"Just me"

"I know"

I gave an annoyed sigh "you must think I'm such an asshole"

"It's sort of cute, though" he winked

"Please stop hitting on me!" I insisted

"But it's fun, it makes you blush"

I instantly blushed "It does not"

"Because your face is naturally that red. You're absolutely not blushing right now"

"Zayn" I said exasperated

"Oh come on, Ni" he laughed "I'm just having fun"

"But it's embarrassing"

"I'll make it up to you. With dinner again, tomorrow night. You can choose where we go, and we can eat some of that nasty vegetarian food you love so much"

This kid. 

He drove me mental in the best and worst way possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Zayn's hand held onto mine tightly as he escorted me through the small restaurant.

It was the next night, and we were out at a small vegetarian place called Manna.

Zayn didn't look forward to eating, I knew that. But the fact that he'd been considerate enough to give up meat even just for one night, so that I could eat the food I liked was very, very flattering

My eyes looked up at his silver hair, his roots barely visible.

Instead of his leather jacket, he sported a navy knitted pullover. I happened to like it a lot, but I hadn't told him that yet

We quickly found a seat, and Zayn sat down in front of me after pulling out my chair for me to sit in

With a blush on my face, I picked up the menu, unable to believe we were going on our second date this week.

The only reason I didn't worry about Zayn going broke was because I knew he was rich. His clothes may not have looked it at first, but they were really expensive. Keeping your hair silver isn't exactly easy either. That, and he keeps taking me to almost 5 star restaurants!

"I can pay for my own meal tonight" I offered, leaning forwards

"It's okay, I'll pay" he muttered nonchalantly

"You paid last time"

"I asked you on the date, so I pay" he gave me a soft smile "alright?"

I sighed and sat back in my seat, looking back at the menu

I quickly decided, but noticed Zayn frowning

"What's wrong?" I asked

"How can there be so many meat dish names here if this place is vegan and vegetarian?" He asked me confused

"Well there's replacements for the food. For meat they usually just use lentils"

"Lentils?" The expression on his face told me the word felt sour on his tongue

"It's like peas"

"Really?" He didn't seem to believe that "is lentils what's on that woman's burger?"

I turned beside us, looking to where he was pointing

"Yes"

"That is not like peas" he stated matter of a factly

"It's like... Vomit coloured peas?" I offered

"Maybe on the way back to mine I can get a real burger" he said playfully

"Zayn" I scowled

"I'm joking" he said softly

"maybe I can get a bite of you though when we're there, huh?" He winked at me

The tables nearby got distracted by Zayn's words, and they glanced over at me

Zayn quickly apologised, realising the sudden attention was making me uncomfortable

"Zayn" I said softly

"Yeah?"

"Maybe" I whispered

He grinned widely, making my heart race. God, I love that smile so much. I don't think he even realises it.

We soon ordered, and I took a spaghetti and veat balls. Zayn on the other hand took a Thai green curry

"I was going to take the bangers and mash" Zayn muttered "but the sausages were made of vegetables"

I couldn't help but laugh at how adorable he was, pouting over the fact that tonight he wouldn't be eating meat.

He hesitated to even eat, but then ate anyway, making sure to tell me the food was awful, but it was okay because I had to eat awful food too

That of course just made me laugh. Despite being so up front and adult like, he could be an absolute child about the smallest of things.

But perhaps that was another one of the things I liked about him

After dinner, Zayn told me we weren't having dessert because he refused to eat vegan cake for the sake of the milk being replaced with nut milk and the eggs with he didn't know what

Amused, we both left. He held my hand to the car, and opened the door for me, holding it until I was in my seat

He made his way back to his side, and got into the car, turning it on and taking us straight to his house

Routinely, his cat Hesperia greeted him at the door, but ran off once she saw me.

Zayn made his way to the kitchen, and pouted

"Please can I eat some meat?" He asked quietly

"Alright" I laughed "go ahead"

He gave me his wicked grin and instantly went to the fridge and pulled out a defrosted steak

He looked at me hesitantly before getting out a pan and starting to cook it.

I felt like cook was the wrong term for only browning the outside and then putting it straight into his plate, but what did I know about steak?

Zayn practically devoured it, and gave me a happy smile

"You are the best, you know that?" He asked, kissing my cheek

"I do now" I smiled

He kissed me again, this time on the lips. I kissed him back, my breath dipping as he cupped my backside with a hum

"You look... So good" he uttered "so... Fucking... Good"

I couldn't help but shiver at his words, making him chuckle hotly

I whimpered as he made his way to my neck, sucking a hickey into the crevice of my jaw

He kissed along my skin, his tongue stroking over the hickeys

Zayn gave a soft moan that caught me off guard, and almost made my knees give in.

I gulped as he pressed his boner to mine, and he began to undo his jeans, starting with the buckle

He soon stopped, and pulled back, his lips swollen and his eyes lustful

"What's wrong?" I whispered

"Nothing" he murmured "I just think... We should only kiss for a while"

"Why?" I asked with a smile "touching won't hurt anyone"

He bit on his plump lower lip, and I knew he was forcing himself to calm down

"Maybe next time, baby" he said softly

I simply agreed, it didn't matter to me that much, I had just wanted to make him feel good. But I suppose I had plenty of time for that


	8. Chapter 8

I stayed that night at Zayn's. He remained in clothes while we slept, and asked that I do the same.

It had been a little disappointing, that I didn't get the opportunity to see his body, but in time I knew he'd start sleeping in less with me

At the moment he was just taking things slowly, and being respectful which I was more than grateful for

We lay in the bed, Zayn fast asleep beside me while I lay awake looking at his ceiling

He mumbled a little in his sleep, his breath fanning across the back of my head that lay against his chest.

His arm was around my body, his hand holding mine as he lay behind me, his legs tangled with mine

I wore his blue pullover, and a pair of sweats he owned, feeling comfy.

Maybe I had been paranoid about Zayn and those girls.

He didn't seem like someone who would go around, he certainly didn't behave like one either.

I felt like I knew the whole time I was just being paranoid, because I generally was just paranoid about these things.

Perhaps the fact that Zayn was such a desirable person was the reason for both my insecurity and paranoia to spike more than usual

He would be such an easy person to get ahold of, he was so sweet and kind, he was strange but in a nice sort of way. He was way out of my league, I was more than aware of that, but I didn't really mind due to the fact that he clearly sees something in me if I'm the person he's endlessly flirting with

His phone buzzed on the table, and I chose to ignore it, letting him tighten his arms around me as his chin rest against the top of my head

He made a small mumble again, and relaxed after tensing quick, taking deep breaths before settling again.

*  
I woke the next morning in the dark. There was the tiniest amount of sun peeking under the curtains, but it didn't reach anywhere past the wall

It almost felt refreshing, being able to wake late in the morning with the sun not blinding me as I woke.

I could hear music playing downstairs, which is was coaxed me out of bed. I went down, and soon found the source of the music to be coming from the kitchen

Zayn stood in there, his shirt thrown over his shoulder so that he just wore jeans and bare feet

I couldn't help but feel curious as to how his body looked. I could hear the pan he was at sizzling, and see eggs with toast laid on plates

I began to walk, and Zayn instantly turned to face me, smiling

"Good morning" he grinned eagerly "how did you sleep?"

"Morning" I blushed, trying not to stare at his naked upper half "I slept well, thank you"

"That's wonderful to hear" he then turned back to cooking

Hesperia sat perched on the window sill near Zayn, her tail flicking from left to right as she stared at me with her gleaming silver eyes

It was a shame she didn't like me, I loved cats and dogs. I wasn't a cat or dog person, I liked most animals and was usually very good with them.

It was reassuring to know that she didn't dislike me, she just wasn't used to people. Zayn was the only person she'd ever actually had in her home

Zayn left the pan, and moved towards me, cupping my jaw and kissing me roughly

"I haven't brushed my teeth" I held him back

"I don't care" he shrugged, starting to kiss me again

I blushed once he broke the kiss, my lips now feeling swollen

He pulled on his shirt, which was disappointing on my part, though I said nothing about wanting him to stay shirtless

He served up bacon, and placed it in both of our plates. He handed me one with a knife and fork, and then brought his own plate of food over to sit next to me

I ate everything separately, but he chose to put everything onto the toast with tomato sauce, to make it into a sandwich of sorts

I couldn't help but feel like Zayn was a unique person. He did things so differently, but that was one of the many, many things I liked about him


	9. Chapter 9

I was a little disappointed to find that Zayn didn't intend to head to the lecture today. He'd kissed me up to apologise, but told me he had personal matters to attend to

He still dropped me off, and told me that I was more than welcome to come back to his house once class was done

I walked in by myself, noticing how some of the kids in my class were staring at me again. Had my argument with Zayn really been so loud that it was now attracting attention

The fact that Zayn didn't come today, seemed to make things worse. People were whispering, and I'm pretty sure they were whispering about me getting angry at Zayn

I didn't really talk to anyone in this class, so none of them would have any information about Zayn and I's relationship, wether it be dating or just a friendship

What people did know was that I'd been angry at Zayn twice, and if people heard our last argument they'd think Zayn and I were together but he was cheating.

Zayn not showing up today, was probably making everything seem worse. Which only made me worry more. I knew I shouldn't be worrying about what other people thought of me, but it did matter. What people thought of you determined wether or not you would make friends, get the job you want, and wether or not you're a reliable resource in life.

The lesson dragged on for 3 hours, and it was mainly note taking. I got to the point where I just started taking photos with my phone, and I then left class with my bag on my back, rushing to the bus stops

"Baby" Zayn's voice made me halt "where are you going?"

"I-I was going to catch the bus" I got out quickly "I didn't know you were here, I thought-"

"I wanted to pick you up" he smiled widely

"Oh" I said quietly "okay"

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, lifting my chin

"I... I'm fine" I mumbled "I'm just tired"

"You slept enough"

"I know but I haven't eaten since this morning"

Looking past him, I could see he had been talking to a group of girls who suddenly looked confused and a little pissed that Zayn had ignored them and was now talking to me

I frowned, it just seemed so strange that Zayn spoke to so many girls who had the complete hots for him

What if he really was seeing other people

"Niall"

"Huh?" I looked up at him

"What- why are you crying?" He looked shocked

"What? I'm not- oh"

Zayn looked worried now, and began to wipe my wet cheeks. I was a terrible liar

"Tell me what's wrong, now" he said frustrated

"Nothing is wrong" I said quietly

"Do not lie to me"

"I'm fine"

"Niall-"

"Please can I just go home?"

"Don't you want to stay with me?"

"Not tonight"

"Niall"

"Please just leave me alone" I whispered

"No, no I won't do that"

"Let go of me" I looked him in the eyes "now"

"Not until you talk to me"

"I don't fucking want to talk to you!" I raised my voice

He glared "don't you start this bullshit again"

"Let go of me" I was getting angry

"No, you're not going home" he said pissed "we have a date, and I'm not fucking cancelling it because you're mad about nothing"

"I'm not mad!"

"Then why are you yelling at me?" He hissed 

"I'm not! Just fuck off!"

"You're making a scene"

"I don't care!"

"Niall if you cancel on me tonight I swear to god I'll-"

"What? What will you do?" I snapped

"Fine" he roughly let me go "are you aware of how difficult you're making things?"

"Leave me alone"

"I don't want to leave you alone, don't you get it? I like you, and I want to be with you. But all you're doing is yelling at me and being angry all the time, and I don't understand why"

"I said leave me alone"

"I'm not putting up with your bullshit anymore. The first time was fine, and so was the second. But now there's a third which means there's going to be a fourth, and the a fifth time I-"

"Then just don't bother"

"Niall"

"Stop saying my name, I'm still listening"

"Please, you need to calm down"

"I'm not angry!" I said frustrated

"Yes you are, you're as pissed off as I am"

"Bummer" I then turned around

"Don't walk away from me!" He yelled "get back here, I'm not done!"

"I am!"

He grabbed my wrist, forcing me to turn around. He crushed his lips onto mine, making me instantly shove him off me

"I don't want you, Zayn"

"Why are you being so rude?" He asked now looking hurt "all I wanted was for you to trust me"

"How about you go trust that ginger bitch I always see you with" I hissed

"The girl thing again?" He gaped "seriously? I took you on a date!"

"Dates don't prove you're not seeing someone else!" I yelled "they're petty apologies if you're still going behind my back"

"We aren't even together"

"We're not going to be"

"What? Why not?"

"Because I don't trust you"

"Niall-"

"Stay away from me!"

I ran for my bus, and tagged on, leaving him there in shock

I was thankful for the tinted windows, and when I looked outside he was walking back to that fucking girl, and then kissed her

I felt my eyes well with tears. Even though the girl had stopped him.

They spoke, Zayn's flirty smile reaching his lips as if he were telling her it was just them now. She smiled and then they both got into his car

I wiped up my tears, and began to cry as soon as my bus had stopped outside my house and I was indoors

I slammed my door shut, crying on my bed into my pillow

I was right, it wasn't just me


	10. Chapter 10

I went to my lecture the next day despite not wanting to. I wasn't exactly thrilled to see Zayn in his usual seat beside mine

He looked up at me, almost innocently which just made me feel worse. I ignored his gaze, and sat somewhere else.

As more kids came in, and filled up the tables, I was told I was in somebody else's seat.

I got to my feet and sat in the only empty seat beside Zayn, my eyes teary and my heart pounding

"Niall?" He asked softly

I ignored him, sniffing as I got out my pen

"Niall" he said again

"Leave me alone, Zayn"

"I'm sorry"

"No you're not, I saw you kiss that girl"

"I... I didn't"

"I saw you" I said quietly "I don't care anymore, we're done"

"But-"

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you"

"I wasn't lying to you, I was really just seeing you"

"I know you took her to your house" I mumbled "so don't try to lie anymore"

"Can I take you out tonight?" He asked "last night we never-"

"No, you can't" I said flatly "I told you, I'm done"

"But I like you"

"Oh, I'm sure" I said sarcastically

"Why won't you believe me?"

"Because you kissed someone else"

"No I didn't"

"Zayn, I'm not fucking blind" I said angrily "I got on the bus and I looked out the window and saw you kissing that girl"

"I..."

"Why are you lying to me?" I asked "why are you still lying to me? We're not going to happen. No dates, no texting, no nothing"

"But... Why?"

"Because you're a two timing asshole"

He just gave me a helpless look that almost made me apologise for everything I'd just said. I forced myself to look away, I just didn't want to get hurt.

All I ever did was get hurt by everyone, and I hated it. I didn't want to sit here and get played again. 

"I truly am sorry"

"Are you dating that girl now?"

"No" Zayn shook her head "I told her to leave me alone"

More lies.

"Did you take her to dinner?"

"No"

"I'm sure"

"Please let me fix it"

I just began ignoring him again. It definitely pissed him off because halfway through the lecture he just slammed his fist on the table and walked out 

I shrunk in my seat, able to feel all the eyes on me. It made me gather my things and leave

I hurried out the class, and down the stairs, feeling like I was going to cry again

Why did Zayn have to make me feel so vulnerable?

"Fuck... Fuck... Fuck!" I heard yelling

It sounded like Zayn, and for some reason I followed after it

"You fucking idiot, you ruined it! It's all your fucking fault you stupid piece of shit!"

He was hitting a wall, his eyes welled with tears

"Zayn?" I asked quietly

"Now you suddenly care?" He asked harshly

"Zayn I..."

"Just forget it" he said angrily, his tears filling his eyes "I will leave you alone"

"You're going to hurt your hands" I said quietly

"I don't give a shit"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Myself"

"Zayn..."

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with me" he sniffed "so why the hell are you out here checking on me?"

"I'm going home I just... You happened to be on the way there"

"You don't fucking get it, do you?" He asked "I like you so much. And the whole fucking time you just thought I was going behind your back!"

"I had every reason to because you were"

"No I wasn't!" He screamed at me "why would I do that? Why would I see anybody else?!"

"You tell me" I said, feeling tears fall "because I don't know. Maybe because I'm not good enough? Because you realised I'm not what you wanted? I don't know but there's about a million reasons that you'd want to but you're not telling me which one it is"

"I didn't go behind your back, ever"

"You just did yesterday"

"That was different"

"How?" I whimpered "how the hell was that different? You kissed her the second I walked away"

"I was angry, you didn't want me. I didn't know what to do"

"So you hooked up with a girl you told me not to worry about?"

"I said I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Zayn"

"It was a one time thing, it meant nothing to me, I was upset. I do want you, I wanted you since day one. Niall I made it as clear as I could that it was just you and you still doubted me, and then accused me twice of seeing other people"

"You were"

"I wasn't. And I didn't. Sure yesterday I fucked someone but that's because you left me!"

"That's not exactly being hurt. That's spite"

"I don't know how your brain works but it's all upside down" he sniffled "stop making me feel like a fucking idiot, like some love sick loser who has no idea what he's doing. You're not my first relationship"

"What are you talking about?"

"I haven't done anything wrong, you're just being melodramatic"

"Zayn, you had sex with someone while you were taking me to dinners"

"You cancelled on me! What was I supposed to do?"

"Go home by yourself"

"What?" He looked confused

"Zayn, what you did is wrong. That's one of the worst things you can do if you want a relationship with someone"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is"

"No, people do it all the time. You get used to it"

"You weren't the only person in your last relationship, were you?"

He seemed stunned by the question

"The person you were dating... They were sleeping with other people, werent they"

"So what? It's okay, it didn't mean anything"

"How many relationships have you been in?"

"One"

I sighed "Zayn... It's not okay, even if it meant nothing"

"Yes it is"

"Did it not hurt you at all? Knowing your boyfriend or girlfriend had side fucks?"

"It did until they explained it was okay" he mumbled

"They just said that so that you wouldn't dump them"

"I did dump them"

"Why?"

"They didn't want me anymore"

"I hate you, you know that?"

"Why?"

"This is your last chance"

"What?"

"You clearly have no idea how any of this works, Zayn"

"Yes I do"

"Not if you think it's okay to sleep with other people"

"Then why are you giving me another chance? If you hate it so much then shouldn't you just hate me?"

"I should" I agreed "but it's not fair for you. You were told it works the wrong way. And that's going to cause a problem in every relationship you have"

"Really?" He whispered, still fighting back his tears

I moved towards him, and gripped his hands "it's okay, Zayn. I'll help you okay? You need to trust me when I say I'm not going to lie to you like the last person you were with did"

"Niall-"

"I know you're sorry" I said quietly "but an apology isn't going to fix this, change is"

"You want me to change?"

"Just your behaviour, and the lying"

"But-"

"Think about it. If being with someone else was okay, why would you lie about it?"

"I... because if I said yes you'd get hurt" he said quietly

"Which means that it's wrong. If you have to lie about doing it, then that means you shouldn't do it"

"Okay" he whispered "do you still hate me?"

"I don't hate you, I never did"

"Oh" he smiled "that's a relief"

"Look at your knuckles, you idiot" I said softly "you busted them"

"They'll heal" he said quietly

"Let's go to your house, and I'll clean them up"

"Niall..."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Despite my heart racing and the butterflies stirring in my stomach, I knew what I had to say

"No"

"No?" He looked hurt

"Not yet. Not until you know what's right and wrong"

"Oh... Okay" he looked confused

"Come on" I said softly "let's go"

"I brought my car"

"I know" I laughed

"That means you don't have to catch the bus" he added

I rolled my eyes, and smiled "you're so dopey"


	11. Chapter 11

Zayn sat on a chair, watching me navigate my way around the kitchen. He was almost pouting, and all I could do was bite back my smile and concentrate on cooking

I made a vegetarian dinner for us both, which he didn't seem to keen on, but that wasn't much of a bother seeing as it was his choice of food tonight

The drive here had been incredibly quiet, so much so, that it almost seemed like Zayn had been deep in thought about my words the entire way here.

He still seemed that way, prominent confusion in his alluring eyes even while he watched me. It was clear he was going to try his best just by mulling over everything

I began to serve up the plate of vegan Mac & cheese, using nuts and coconut milk for the sauce instead of cheese.

I placed the plate in front of him, making him flinch in surprise at the sudden noise

"I'm sorry" I said softly

"No, it's okay baby" his voice was hushed "I was just thinking"

"Good" I smiled 

He offered a small smile back, and instantly began eating. He tested a little bit, and then began to shovel forkfuls into his mouth

"This is so good" he mumbled through barely closed lips, his cheeks filled with food

I laughed, thanking him quietly "I'm glad you're enjoying it"

"And there's no meat or dairy in this?"

"None whatsoever" I nodded

"M, baby" he placed a hand on my leg "you are like the new messiah with your cooking"

I playfully punched him, making him roll his eyes

"Is there more?"

"I'll make more, how hungry are you?"

"Starving" he licked his lips "make up enough for both of us to have seconds, whatever you don't eat, I will"

I ate my own dinner whilst cooking more for Zayn. He watched my every move, thinking again until I placed a now full plate of dinner for him to have seconds

He ended up eating all of it, and kissed my knuckles, telling me he was glad he got to taste my food before he lost me altogether

Hearing that made me feel a little upset, though I brushed it off and told myself that he was still learning.

I was worried, about what else happened in his previous relationship. How could you teach somebody that cheating was okay? And how could anybody live with that?

What else had this person taught Zayn to do that could sabotage every relationship he ever has?

It began to get darker, and we were stood in the kitchen, my bum pressed to the kitchen bench as Zayn pinned me there with his own body while kissing me

"Maybe... We should move upstairs" I bit on my lip, my hands on his chest

"I like that idea" he gave a light tipped smile, his bright eyes a little darker than usual

I smiled, feeling my heart thrum. Maybe tonight we would actually do something. Perhaps... We wouldn't stop before we got anywhere 

He kissed me again, grunting as he pulled me firmly against him "you look so good"

"Really?" I asked, aware that he could probably hear how turned on I was

"You sound so sexy" he nipped softly at my neck

"I want you" I whispered "please, Zayn"

I couldn't help but whimper as his thick hand cupped my crotch

"Is that what you want, baby?"

"It's what I want to do to you" I got out

He seemed surprised, but thrilled at the same time. His eyes became even darker, and I was now positive it meant he was horny

"Let's go then" I taunted

He tailed behind me up the stairs, kissing me in the middle of the room while we stood

He chuckled darkly as I began to undo his belt. He pulled it completely out of the Jean loops and tossed it aside, beginning to undo his pants

I shoved his hands away, and unzipped them myself

"Niall- uh" he grunted as I cupped him firmly

"Is that what you want?" I teased

He groaned softly as I rubbed my hand against his large hard on. This made me smile

"That's what I thought" I whispered into his ear

I pushed him roughly onto the bed, and he propped himself up on his elbows, his eyes nearly black as he stared up at me with dishelved hair and kiss swollen lips

He looked so sexy like this

I began to pull down his jeans, leaving him in tight black boxers labeled as kelvin Klein

I was almost intimidated by the size of Zayn even in his underwear, but I knew what I was doing.

I kissed above his waistband, making a breathy moan leave his lips

I teased his cock, only removing his boxers once I felt his precum leak into the material

"Niall we-we shouldn't" he said heavily

"I want to" I said quietly "and I'm going to"

He fell back as I took him into his mouth, gripping the bedsheets in fists as I hollowed my cheeks around his thick cock

"Baby..." He begged

I began to bob my head, using my hand to work what I couldn't fit in my mouth

He groaned, bucking his hips

"Niall, please"

I kept going, wanting to blow his mind. He was so worried about me being ready... That he didn't even realise I had been since our first date

Favours were nothing, you did them for people you liked and cared about. I wanted him to feel good

"Niall" he grit his teeth "I'm so close... Please"

I ignored him, and kept my pace, slowing down when I felt his body tense so that he could slowly hit his climax

He groaned, bucking his hips up as far as he could, cumming into my mouth with another grunt

He shoved me back, and lay on the bed naked still, breathing heavy

"Don't ever do that again" he said harshly

"Why?"

He sat up, his thighs practically shaking. He was flushed in arousal, his eyes almost black

"You want me" I mumbled

"I shouldn't"

"I want you too"

He licked his lips painfully slow, a smirk reaching his sinful lips

"Oh baby... You don't know what you're getting yourself into"


End file.
